


Got it Bad

by sleapyGazelle



Series: 10k follower tumblr giveaway [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Lancegushescomplains to Hunk about the hot guy in his chem lab.





	Got it Bad

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @the-colossal-red-lion

Hunk had just finished going over his differential equations notes with the professor when he spotted Lance waving to him from outside the classroom door. Thanking the professor again for her help, he walked toward the door, stuffing his notebook into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

The moment he stepped out, Lance latched onto his arm. “I have so much to tell you!” 

Hunk smiled fondly and used Lance’s hold on him to steer them toward the dining hall. Lance was showing all signs of forgetting to eat in favor of talking, and Hunk wasn’t about to roll with that, for both their sakes. “Tell me about it over lunch,” he said, prompting a rumble from Lance’s stomach. 

Lance smiled sheepishly. “Good call.”

Once they were comfortably seated at a table by the window, plates laden with comfort food, Hunk turned to Lance. “So lemme guess. This has nothing to do with that guy who sits in front of you in chem lab right?” 

Lance reddened over his cheeseburger, and Hunk dug into his pasta hiding a smirk. _Nailed it._

“Look,” Lance set down his food and fixed desperate eyes on Hunk. “He was wearing this tight black shirt and jeans that fit so _well_.” He said this as if Keith's wardrobe had personally offended him. “He just bends over the lab table writing down his results or taking notes or whatever it is he does, with no regard for who's behind him getting an eyeful!”

“Which would be you, in this particular scenario.” Hunk provided, noting Lance’s flush deepening. “Well he probably doesn't expect anyone to be ogling when he does that. I mean everyone stands up in lab; it's weird to sit.”

“I don't ogle,” Lance insisted. “It's just, he's _right there_....”

Hunk frowned at the fries Lance was currently stuffing into his mouth. “You don't gotta give me any explanations buddy.” He pushed his own bowl of salad toward his friend. “I think it's nice that you're into this guy.”

“ _Into_ him?” Lance sputtered. 

“Yeah.” Hunk stole a fry off Lance’s plate and chewed thoughtfully. “He seems decent from what I've heard from you, and my man, I've heard a _lot_ about him from you.” 

“Wha— Hunk! I'm not into him! Why would you— Okay so he has those stormy gray eyes that look almost violet sometimes, and he's really smart and cool, and he gets this soft pouty look on his face when he's concentrating really hard, and he's so lean but muscular, and has that whole bad boy aesthetic going on….” His brain seemed to catch up with his mouth, and he trailed off. Hunk raised an amused eyebrow, and Lance forced himself to continue. “ _But_ , he has an honest-to-God _mullet_. A _mullet_ , Hunk! I have standards, okay. And he's always aloof like he knows he's smarter than everyone else. I mean, he probably is, but he doesn't have to be so stuck up.”

“You've got it bad, dude,” Hunk said gravely. 

Lance groaned and buried his face in his elbow on the table.


End file.
